


Legends Never Die (short story)

by 5ingum



Series: The King of Manhunt [7]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dream Team RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Best Friends, Cybercrimes, Escape, Fame, Gen, Guns, Happy Ending, Home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Legends Never Die, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Nobility, Not Really Character Death, POV Third Person, Prison, Rivalry, Science Fiction, Shooting Guns, Surprise Ending, Team, Team Feels, Trust, finally at peace, left left right right, someone I believe in, stirring up trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: ---this is the seventh part of the King of Manhunt series-----george with a gun uwu-----this is a finale so spoilers sorry-----kinda rushed ngl but I have school now ;-; ------redemption arc-----soft bois--failed no simp September already-----------enjoy!!--
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: The King of Manhunt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872157
Kudos: 15





	Legends Never Die (short story)

George's mind awoke on the day that someone new entered the jail cell across from him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll make it out of here faster than you can blink. This is what I _do_ you know." The voice sounded familiar to George- even friendly perhaps- except he couldn't quite place it yet.

"Oh, come on! It was funny! It's not like it hurt anyone. It's not like a few trolls hurt anyone." Now came into view a man only slightly shorter than George with tall brown hair, tan skin, brown mischievous eyes, and a giant hoodie, similar to Dream, in which the man hides both of his hands inside the sleeves. He also wears a beanie with a derpy face and red tongue sticking out.

"Pesky." The admin shut the prison cell on him and George was reminded of Dream in the way that Dream's hands were always in his pockets and he always had something up his sleeve.

"George-Not-Found right? I'm Skeppy. Also known as Zak."

"You told me… your real name?" George was quite surprised.

"Eh, yeah. Why not?" Skeppy sat down as if he weren't stuck in prison. "It won't be a problem unless you make it a problem." Skeppy smiles and leans his head forwards pointedly.

"I'm sure I won't make it a problem."

"Good. Now, if you open that mirror you'll find a gun on the other side."

"What?" George looked back at him after blinking a few times.

"Just try it."

"Okay…" George tried pulling back the mirror and lo and behold there was a gun behind it. "You're absolutely mad. How did you know about this?" George turned back to Skeppy with the gun in hand.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure we're both mad if we're here. Don't worry about it too much though. I've been to basically every prison. They're all the same. I've left them all the same."

"How can I trust you? Are you saying you'll help me get out of here?" George questions.

"Bad is normally the one bailing me out all the time. You get used to being on the run after a while. Although, the admins are never off your backs for too long. I mean look around. You don't have many options on people to trust here. We could help each other you know. You help me and I'll help you." Skeppy talks like it’s a simple concept when in reality it's much more complex.

"What are you here for then?" George inquires as he checks that the gun is loaded. He determines to continue talking with Skeppy as he doesn't have any other way out and he's desperate right now.

"I just, you know, kidnapped a bunch of kids. It's just for entertainment of course. A little bit of fun. Are you going to tell me what you're here for?" Skeppy starts to scrounge around.

"Interesting… uh…" George didn't know that Skeppy was unaware of why he was in prison; he assumes he'll have to lie again to get himself on Skeppy's side. "I messed around with some game codes and they thought it was… uh… corrupt manipulation and made the game unfair. I never really did it, but I ended up having to plead guilty." Half-truths. "I'm sure you didn't _actually_ kidnap some kids right?"

"Hehe. Of course not." Skeppy takes out his own gun which is hidden too well in his blue sleeves. George swallows hard.

"Right." George looks around nervously and holds the gun up and close to his chest. Footsteps.

"I'm going to take a nap now." Skeppy backs up and puts his back to wall in the cell that is the direction the admin is coming from.

"Alright." George responds casually and his hands shake a little bit more than usual. Is he really doing this? He looks through his broken goggles which to him make him feel like he's changed a lot. He also puts his back to the wall and Skeppy nods back to him. George sees the shoe of the admin as they both shoot at the same time. The admin gets shot in the leg and falls forwards and Skeppy shoots him in the chest. George's jaw drops and he looks back wide eyed at Skeppy.

"He'll be fine he'll respawn." Skeppy smiles and then points to the keys floating on the ground by the dead admin's body. He blows the smoke at the top of his gun.

"Okay… okay." George shoots off his lock and then grabs the keys off the floor. "Do you want me to use the keys?"

"You don't _need_ to." Skeppy shoots off his lock and they both crouch and slowly and silently walk down the hall.

When they got into the lobby there wasn't anyone at the desk. However, Bad, Dream, and Sapnap are there..

"George!" George gets roped into a group hug and he was so shocked that he couldn't even process it.

"You shouldn't scare us like that!" Bad cries.

"You almost made me miss your annoying voice." Sapnap laughs happily.

"What! What are you guys doing here?"

"We cleared your name and came here to get you out of prison George! I figured out and was able to prove that it was an old AI that I had made to code stuff for me that I thought was broken was apparently was learning from the internet and was trying to win the game by killing all of the nobles. It's gone now. You know everyone is waiting for you back home! They're all happy to have you back. They know that you didn't kill Technoblade. You're free to go." Dream's weightless smile makes George's face light up. He nervously laughs, hides the gun in his back pocket and pulls the rest of them in a hug once more.

"Wait. You. Killed. Technoblade?" Skeppy's eyes glare and his gun is pointed right at George's head. "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot right now."

"He did not." Dream moves to stand in front of George and he and George exchange a look for a second before Dream turns to look back at Skeppy.

"Skeppy! Where did you get the gun from? Look. George hasn't done anything bad. You trust my word right?" Bad steps forward and puts a hand on Skeppy's shoulder.

"Fine. I'll see you in the car." Skeppy shoves George as he goes past and leaves.

"They made a museum for Techno. Do you want to go see it while we're here? It's not open to the public yet." Sapnap comments.

"I guess we can come see it another time. I really want to go home." George can't stop smiling.

"Hey, George. Do you know where Skeppy got the gun from?" Bad inquires as they walk back to the car.

"Uh… who really knows right?" He nervously laughs and hides his gun under the car seat as he sits down.

\---

"So this is Techno's museum huh?" George couldn't help but be impressed as he and Dream stood alone in the grand entrance hall. On the walls and the ceiling are stained glass murals of Technoblade and his accomplishments. There is even comments by all his closest friends. His casket is sitting in the center of the room and both he and Dream avoided being too close.

"Yeah…" Dream was wordless which is not often for him. "George. You know I can't thank you enough for what you did for me you know?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we're both still here." George squeezes his hand and Dream looks away from him with a small smile. "I'll always be there for you."

"Of course, I'll be there for you too George. You don't even need to mention it." George freezes up when he realizes that Dream heard footsteps with the way he looked back at him.

"Did you guys forget that legends never die?" The familiar low voice made both of them turn and standing behind them is the one, the only, Technoblade.

"I- what?" George managed to say before also falling short of words.

"I know Dream, that you always have big plans. Well, I also have big plans." Techno monologuing in front of their eyes is not something they expected to find in the museum of Techno.

"You're alive. You're alive!" Dream repeats with shock.

"Let's keep this between us right? It's been pretty rough for me and my team. Don't worry I'll be back. I'll train for a thousand years and I'll write my name in history again. That wasn't the last time you'll see my name. Technoblade never dies." He leans on his wooden sword and ruffles his pink hair.

"How did you- how?"

"Oh, my goons they have eyes everywhere. They prevailed. Great minds think alike. I knew that I had to be careful and practice with the manhunt plugin. I got the plugin and played a few games. One of them pointed out that there was something wrong. There I met your little AI. I found a way to stop the code, but I didn't bring it up. I didn't know how we were playing this Dream. But, you know how we have to make sure everyone who watches believes in it all. So, I thought we were just raising the stakes a little bit."

"English major get to the point." George mumbles.

"I extended my cooldown after death to six months. I was messed up after I'm not going to lie." He laughs his low laugh as if it were something else he were casually laughing about. "Well, you know there has to be someone with the guts to do something with what you give them. Now, I'm not going to say I tried to frame you if you won't say you tried to murder me."

"Fair enough. You came back from the dead." Dream shakes his hand.

"Right I'll see you around, Dream. George."

"Techno." He turns around and walks away with his cape sweeping the ground and his crown just as shiny as always. In the crown Dream and George can see their own reflections. In a few minutes, Techno has left, probably dressed as an alt to blend into the crowd.

"What just happened?" George exclaims.

"Pinch me."

"What?"

"I said pinch me."

"What? Why?"

"I think I'm dreaming."

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's been a while but I came back to finish!  
> this is the last of the King of Manhunt series... HoWeVeR I might make some standalones in the future with other concepts that I have!  
> Thanks for sticking around and reading! All your support is very appreciated and even if you just took the time to take a quick look thank you for that too :)  
> I hope you guys liked the ending I'm not that confident in my endings and it's rushed but I hope nonetheless I hope it's a good end to the series!   
> also lots of love to the Dream Team for being such big inspirations and awesome people! You guys work so hard and it really shows!!! thanks for making my summer awesome!   
> also I love among us and i really want to get it someday and plaaayyyyy owo  
> Love you all meow~


End file.
